


Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You

by telepathicheart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathicheart/pseuds/telepathicheart
Summary: A cross state road trip with a Russian hostage and a eccentric conspiracy theorist has tensions running high between Joyce and Hopper. When Murray's advice goes a little too far, Jim and Joyce take it even further.





	Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad don't even look at it. I hadn't seen anyone write this yet and I needed it,,,. I haven't written fic in like 3+ years so sorry if it's terrible.

Illinois to Indiana didn’t feel like a long trip. Greater distances had definitely been traveled by both Joyce and Hopper as a result of vacations, work trips, ect. But now the minutes seemed to drag on like they were hours, and there were still many actual hours left of this drive to go. Joyce was holding out optimistic. She had to make sure the kids were alright, and despite knowing they were up against a nasty part (maybe even the whole) of the Russian government she was trying to hold out to be optimistic. They’d ventured the upside down, saved Will from being possessed by the Mind Flayer, what was one more stint up against the government of communist Russia? Of course, Hopper had to be one to jump down her throat that it wasn’t going to work, and Joyce just wasn’t going to have it.

Their argument was just reaching a peak when Murray had to interject. Yelling at them to ‘cut the shit, and admit the sexual feelings they had for one another’ and at that Joyce felt something in her… jolt. She was quick to deny it, God no. Well… Actually. Maybe Murray’s words did hold some sort of truth that she had buried deep down inside of her. A small itch that had definitely started to grow, especially since Hopper’s almost constant desire to spend time with her since the Snowball.

“He probably reminds you of a bad relationship, and you’d really like a nice man to settle down with, but, admit it. You’re really curious about what he’s like in the sack.”

Joyce could feel something fuming in her as Murray continued his rant. She wasn’t angry… she couldn’t even place the feeling it made her feel. Through this all her eyes fell on Jim, trying to gauge his reaction. His face was about as unreadable as her own. And that in itself was fairly unsettling. As Murray’s attention went from directly berating her to Hopper, she stayed silent in utter disbelief. After /months/ of this weird, dancing around they had going on someone was calling them out for it, and she just didn’t know what to do with that information.

“So please, for my sake, either quit your bickering, or pull over, tear off those clothes and get it over with already!” The pair in the front seat just looked on at the road with absolute bewilderment. As those words set the mood of the air around the convertable the look Hopper gave her felt like it could make the ground come up and swallow her whole. She returned the look with a face she didn't even know the emotion of. But now there was something almost... mischievous beyond his stone cold gaze. Joyce moved her leg to bump their knees together in response. That's all it took, and their eyes met again. A silent exchanges. One that said they were going were going to take those words to heart.

They passed the welcome sign into Indiana, and not long after that came a visitor center. Hopper without much of a warning pulled into the parking lot. Parking far away from any of the guiding lights, and the building of the center itself.

"Now, you two can either take a hike down that walking path for the next forty-five minutes, or stay here and what you see is what you see," Hopper said as he turned back to meet the eyes of both men. "Make sure Smirnoff gets that too," he grumbled as he put the car in park. Both the men seemed to take the option of promptly exiting the car. Murray quickly speaking to Alexei in Russian to fill him in, but not wanting to linger more than he had to.

Joyce's mouth hung open as she just stared at Hopper. Having no words, but she didn't have to worry about silence for to long as Hopper slid over and their mouths were being pressed together before she could even fathom what was going on.

Her hand came up to push through Jim's hair as they kissed. Hot and desperate, barely taking the time to breathe until they were both gasping for air. She met his eyes, as if to say something but he beat her to speaking.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her, a hand running along her arm. Joyce gave a nod in response. "Of course."

To solidify her answer Joyce easily grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it right over her head. Hopper rolled his eyes and started to quickly unbutton his shirt in order to try and catch up. There were a million different running through her mind, some she wanted to vocalize. Like how utterly ridiculous it was, how despite that fact here they were.... Her thoughts were cut off when Hopper’s hand came to unhook her bra, and pulled it off in one swift go. Joyce met his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought him down for another kiss. This time his hands started to wander, trailing up her sides until his left hand cupped one of her breasts. Joyce pressed back into his hand, a small moan slipping from her lips as his thumb started to rub circles around her nipple. Right now there was no time for thinking. She let her brain go on autopilot as she slipped her hands from around his neck, down until they landed on his belt. Nimble fingers fumbled with his belt buckle until she finally had it undone and was going for the button on his jeans.

At the move to undress him more Hopper shifted Joyce. Getting her to lay back while he straddled her hips. There wasn't much other time wasted in getting their bottom halves undressed. Underwear and pants shoved down hastily, neither of them bothering with pulling the clothing off completely. Joyce could see Hopper take a minute to let his eyes wander over her full body, and when that gaze lingered more than she liked she pulled him down for another passionate kiss, biting at his bottom lip. When Hopper pulled away from the kiss he immediately trailed his lips down her jaw. He pressed kisses down until he reached her breast. There he ran his tongue flatly over her nipple, swirling it around before landing on sucking it. Joyce immediately moaned out at the feeling, her hands coming up to push through his hair.

Hopper wished he had the time to drag this out; where he could absolutely spoil Joyce in all senses of the word. They simply didn't have the time for it. It wasn't long before he pulled his mouth from her breast, leaving Joyce breathing hard and aching for something more. He hooked an arm under her leg, pulling her in close before he paused. "I don't… have a condom," he told her as their eyes met. Joyce bit at her lip a little bit. "I'm on the pill, we'll be fine," she assured him. Which was all the reassurance he needed before lining himself up and slowly pushing inside of her.

Joyce arched her back at the feeling, relieved Hopper took his time. It had been a… long time since she'd had anyone like this. No matter how ready she felt she was, it was still an adjustment at first. She moaned out as he started to move his hips. Though he started slow, the pace they built to was intense. She slid her hands over his back, digging her nails into his skin. Knowing there would be little crescent mark's left behind. Hopper moaned against her ear, the hand the wasn't occupied with holding her leg he moved to start rubbing her clit with his thumb. That small gesture in itself made Joyce squirm underneath of him. A breathy moan escaping her. She leaned up to press their lips together again, kissing him with an intense passion. Letting all of the feelings she couldn't vocalize emerge in the way that she kissed him. This moment between them was hot and desperate, but still intimate in the same breath. There was no guarantee of their safety when they returned back home, but right now that was a distant worry.

"Jim shit-" she said, wrapping her free leg around him. Keeping him close every time he thrust out of her. "I'm- I'm not gonna last," Joyce told him, looking up to meet his eyes again. Those words only made Hopper all the more determined to get her off first. Joyce felt her orgasm start to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. The adrenaline, the way Jim just _knew_ how to make her melt all had created a fast build up. She gripped onto him as tight as she could, head thrown back against the seat. Joyce's leg tightened around him. His pace never faltered, it's like his sole focus now was just to her off. It wasn't more than a couple more minutes until Joyce started to reach her climax. She moaned out loudly, holding him tighter as pleasure washed over her whole body. She rested her head against his shoulder as he worked her through her orgasm.

Once she was finished she just held him tightly, a small moan slipping from her lips every so often as Hopper moved quickly to finish himself off. His hips stuttered a little bit, and he stopped moving as he came as well. Joyce let out a small whine at the feeling, letting herself all but collapse against the seat. Hopper did the same for a few moments, before he checked his watch.

"Shit, get dressed. They should be back soon," he told her as he quickly dug around on the floor for his discarded shirt. Joyce quickly pulled her pants back up and redressed her top half. She smiled to herself, just shaking her head. Never imagining she'd get herself into something like this.

It was like clockwork as Murry and Alexei came sauntering back down the walking path exactly forty-five minutes after Hopper had told them to get the hell out. "Did you work it out?" Murray asked in a smug voice as he climbed back into the backseat. Hopper didn't give them the satisfaction to answer. As soon as everyone was sat down he took off driving again, lighting up a cigarette.

Just like that they were off again, the air between him and Joyce seemed to settle. Now their minds could go to the big issue sitting in front of them.

They had no idea what to expect when they rolled back into Hawkins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concerns can be directed down below or you can find my on tumblr @1984Byers.


End file.
